Mischief Managed
by Ambuu
Summary: This is a fanfic with me and my friend's obsessing over Twilight, and we go on a field trip where we actually meet the characters, even though no one believes that they're real. We end up killing one of the characters, and gaining new boyfriends. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The teacher turns her back, her medium length, wavy blonde hair swishing as she does so. Her new white chalk slides on the blackboard, writting down _grammar_. _Ew. I hate grammar. _Katrina swivels around in her desk, facing me.

"I hate grammar," my lips form the words.

She shrugs.

"I wasn't paying attention," she whispers.

"Oh my God. Do you remember in Twilight when Edward and Bella were passing notes in class, and when the teacher came over, he had perfect notes? I think I can do that," I whisper really fast.

My heart rate starts to accelerate. _Edward Cullen_.

"Of course I do. And Edward can do anything better than anybody can. Most of all _you_," she says, a little too loudly.

Mrs. Lauri turns away from the board.

"Katrina, would you like to share something with the class?" she asks in a fake accent.  
Mrs. Lauri's always trying out new accents.

"Uhm, yea actually. Edward Cullen is the best vampire in the world!" she exclaims, her eyes rounding.

Mrs. Lauri sighs, turning back to the blackboard.

"Edward Cullen is so not the best," I hiss, "Sure, he's awesome, but Jacob's better. SO much better. He's the best guy in the world."

"Well, actually, I said that Edward's the best _vampire_ in the world, but still, Edward's better," she whispers.

"Uh-uh. Edward's _one _of the best vampires in the world. And still, Jacob's better. He's better than them all," I say, nodding my head feriously.

"Edward!" she says.

We've had this argument many times before.

"Jacob!" I yell.

Mrs. Lauri turns again.

"Amber, would you at least shout about grammar? Not this boy that you want to ask out after class?" this time she uses a different accent.

A girl pipes up, the one in the row next to us, "He's not real, Mrs. Lauri. He's from that book Twilight."

My eyes go big. _How dare she? "_He is SO real! Admit it! Admit it! Jacob Black is real!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, cowering in her seat. The boy next to her decides to butt in.

"Hey, isn't this book like, one of those things that girls go crazy over?"

"Uhm _yea_. Like _duh_," I say, ignoring the fact that he is so goregously cute.

"Enough! I'm done anyway. I'm going to go do attendance," Mrs. Lauri says, going over to her computer.

I turn back to Katrina.  
"Jacob!"

"Edward!"  
"Jacob!"

"Ed!"

"Jake!"

Mrs. Lauri gives us a withering stare.

I glance down at my sheet about present participles. I pick up my pencil, determined.

JACOB! i write.

EDWARD! she counters.

I take my pencil, writing Jacob as many times as I can, all over the paper.

She takes hers, trying to beat me. After a while, we start writing Jake and Ed to go faster.

"That's not fair! Ed is a two letter word! Jake is four! That's twice the amount!"   
She sticks her tongue at me. Soon, we run out of room on the paper. We each get pens, writing over what we wrote before.

Again, we run out of space. Katrina gets a sharpie. I get a highlighter.

"NOOOOOOO!"

My highlighter doesn't beat her sharpie.

The bell rings. I pick up my stuff, saying, "Jacob's still better."

Walking down the hallway, we're still arguing.

"Jake!"  
"Ed!"

"Jake!"

"Ed!"

And on and on and on.

Someone bumps into me.

It's Jess.

"Jess!" I squeal, hugging her.  
When the whole fiasco is over, I get to work.

"Jess, who's better, Jacob or Edward?"  
She immediately comprehends.

"Jacob of course," she says, smiling, thinking dirty thoughts.

Katrina sniffs at us.

"Edward is better," she says, and goes the opposite way to her next class.

Jess goes another way, and I go straight.

I come to History just a little late.

"Amber, you're ten minutes late. What's the hold up?" Mrs. Beauchamp asks.

"I was in the middle of a very important debate. I'm very sorry, but it was life important."

"Yeah, ok. Sit down," she says.  
I go and take a seat.  
"As I was saying before Miss Amber here interrupted, we are going to Forks, Washington on a field trip-"  
I squeal.

"FORKS!? THAT'S WHERE EDWARD AND JACOB ARE!"

"Uhm, ok." she rambles on.

My friend Caitlyn looks at me, disturbed.

"You're such a freak," she whispers.

We both laugh.  
"Not as much a freak as you are," I counter.  
She shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody

**Hi everybody. D**

**I'm sorry it took so long to put this up, but you have no idea how busy I've been.  
Remember, it doesn't get that good until around Chapter 4, so please bear with me.**

**Reviews please, they help me so much and give me some reason to continue writing this.  
I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews.**

CHAPTER 2

The yellow puke buses all slug along the bus circle, ready to eat us alive, only to spit us back out again. Usually that would bug me but today the slight is totally ignored. Butterflies threaten to burst out of my mouth, and so I keep it shut. Me, Sam, Caitlyn, Katrina, and Jess are all waiting on the curb, shaking so much that we're freaking people out. Me, Katrina, and Jess are that is. Sam and Caitlyn are trying to act like they don't know us.

Mrs. Beauchamp gives the signal for us to go onto the bus and I hear a squeal to my right. I look over and Jess has released her butterflies. She's jumping up and down. That does it for me. Without my control, my mouth opens and sound rushes out. Katrina looks about to explode. I smile crazily at her and she lets it go.

"Edward here I come!" she yells.

Many eyes turn towards us.

"You can have him! Jacob's mine!" I counter.

Jess is dazed. If we were cartoons then she would be fifty feet above the ground; with hearts for eyes.  
"Jasper," she whispers.

We all climb up the steps, sitting down, actually quiet for once in our own thoughts.

I come out of my reverie when I realize that my body's shaking. Thoughts hastily try to find their way into my brain, and I squeal.

"W-w-what's h-happening?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"You dummy, answer me dammit!" A voice calls.

I look up, seeming like a little child. Tears cascade down my cheeks.  
"Ugh, Amber, stop acting like a baby. You've been blanked out for a whole hour. See?" Caitlyn holds up her phone, showing me the time.  
"I'm sorry," I say, giving a little smile.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes.  
"Why are you so obsessed Amber?" Sam asks.  
"You just have to read the book, then you'll see," I say patiently.

I look to either side of me. Jess and Katrina are still blanked out. I nudge both of them. I'm in the middle of them in one seat, while Caitlyn and Sam are in the seat in front of us. I look over my squished shoulder out the window. Mountains that are really a plateau are flashing past. I squirm.

"What the Hell?" Katrina says.

She's come back to the living.

"Hey, Katrina," I say softly.

Katrina slowly looks around her.

"Oohhh," she says, reality turning back to her.

Jess stirs next to me, reality returning to her too. But, unlike Katrina and me, she's still silent, but she's actually thinking. Two guesses about what.

Suddenly she screams.  
"Jasper!" she yells.

"Tehe," I say.

"I just love the whole emotional thing, you know?" she says.  
"Mhmm," I say, "Jasper's pretty cool."

"Don't you steal my man!" Jess is all of a sudden on the defensive, daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"I'm not, I love Jacob, remember? And besides, Alice's already done that," I say.

Her eyes find the floor, "I know."

She sighs.

Sam asks about La Push, and we happily answer, talking the whole bus ride about the woods, and Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and all of the other vampires and werewolves.

"Yeah, I could just kill that Bella," Katrina says, hissing.

"Me too," I say, "Jacob needs to move on, all she does is hurt him."

"Hmmm, I guess she's a bitch," Jess says.

"She sure seems like a bitch," Caitlyn says.  
Sam nods.  
"Maybe if we find her, we can actually do the job." I say.

Jess and Katrina nod gravely.

"And Alice too, if we can," Jess says.

"That would be…pretty hard, 'specially seeing as she's a vampire and all. Bella would be hard to kill too, seeing as all of the vampires and werewolves are protecting her. And I don't want to hurt Edward. And you and Amber don't want to hurt Jacob or Jasper. So it's going to be pretty hard," Katrina points out.  
"Stop trying to ruin our fun," Jess says.  
"She's right though," I say.

"I'm not trying to ruin the fun, I'm just pointing out that it's going to be hard, so we need to make a really good plan."  
"Wooo! A really, really good plan!" Jess shouts.

"This is going to be fun," I say, rubbing my hands together.  
"I'll help," Sam says, a devilish grin on her face.  
"Me too," Caitlyn says.

"Hehehe," I say, "But you do know we're serious right? We're going to **kill **that bitch!"

"Mhmmm," Sam says.  
Somehow, I don't think she's taking this killing thing seriously.

"We're not just going to annoy her Sam, we're really going to kill her," I say.

"And Alice too!" Jess says.

"I actually like Alice, Jess," I say.

She glares at me.

"Fine, fine, we'll kill her too. I just want to meet her first," I say.

"Fine. Ok," Jess says, "As long as we kill her."  
Caitlyn shakes her head, "You're not actually going to **kill **them. Katrina maybe, but you and Jess aren't going to kill anybody, you're too nice."  
"Oh yeah, well I can get pretty dirty when Jacob's involved," I say.  
Caitlyn starts laughing, "Amber, you perv."

I laugh too, but then stop, "You know what I mean."

"Ok," Caitlyn puts her hands up in mock defeat, "Ok, fine, go ahead and show me."  
"I will," I say.

The bus driver looks through his big mirror to the seat behind us. They've been playing the penis game apparently.

"You guys are so mature," I say sarcastically, just as Jess shouts, "PENIS!"

"Jess," I say sharply, crossing my arms, "We have to make a plan."

She sits down, somehow having stood up while she was shouting.

We all gather in a huddle, whispering.

"We'll have to preoccupy everybody; you know how hard it was for James and Victoria to get at Bella," I say, "The vampires and the werewolves will all be protecting her. And now Edward and the subject are engaged. What we need to do, is infiltrate their defenses."

I nod, "Maybe we can do this if Sam and Caitlyn get to Sam Uley and Carlisle. They're the heads."

Caitlyn says, "I get Carlisle! He's hotter!"

Sam crosses her arms, "Fine, at least Sam's jacked. Wait a second! We have the same name! Ewwww!"

Caitlyn points at Sam and laughs. Sam stares agape at me, asking if she really has to get Sam.

"Well, maybe that'll work in your favor?" I really do feel sorry for her.

"Haha you get the old guy Caitlyn!...But he is hott," Jess says, out of no where, "I just can't wait to get Jasper!"

"Well I can't wait to get Edward! Let's make this plan!" Katrina says.

I kind of forgot she was there.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Katrina where did you come from?" Jess yells.

"I've been here the whole time dummy," Katrina says, smacking Jess in the back of the head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jess says, "I'm gonna go sick Jasper on you!"  
"Oh yeah, well I've got a vampire too, and I'm gonna sick Edward on you!" Katrina counters.  
I gasp, "Don't make Edward and Jasper fight each other! That would be so sad."

Caitlyn nods, reading the book just now.

"Hey, me and Carlisle both start with a C. C for Caitlyn and C for Carlisle. CC! Tehe," she says, and continues reading.

Jess had just given Sam the book five minutes ago and she hasn't really read about Sam yet, "Hey! When does my guy come in!?" she asks, furiously.

"He'll be in soon. He doesn't really come in until the second book. So hurry up reading!" I answer.  
"This bus ride is so LONG though. You'll probably finish it," Jess says.

"_I'd_ probably be done by now," Katrina says.  
"Yeah we al know that Katrina. Sam just doesn't read as fast as you," I say.

The order of fastest readers is: Katrina, Amber, Jess, Caitlyn, and then Sam.

"Sorry Sam," I say.

Poor Sam is getting the worst of the project so far.

We continue to plan; Caitlyn and Sam going through the twilight books and finally seeing the light. Hours and hours pass by as the scenery changes and we make our way to La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody!**

**So, I've been asked to continue this so….**

**Here's chapter three, I hope you like it.**

**I don't have the honor of owning the Twilight series, but Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 3

A whiny voice picks up in the front of the bus.

"Are we there yet?"

Mrs. Beauchamp sighs deeply, and rolls her eyes, "We'll be there in ten minutes."  
"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!" Jess screams, covering her mouth with her hands.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD," I pant.

We grab each other around the waists and stand up in our seat, jumping and squealing. Our squeals become a chorus, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
We stop our ranting, exhausted. Our heads turn towards Katrina, noticing she's been rather quiet. She is found on the floor of the bus, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Caitlyn pops out of her seat, pointing at her, and saying, "HA!"

Sam jumps up and down on her own, doing a little dance, "I can't wait! This plan is going to be so fun!"

Everybody shuts up and stares at her, eyes boring into hers. Katrina pops out of her position and does the same.

"Don't mention the plan! We can't give it away!" I reprimand.

Sam nods slowly, eyes on the floor like an abandoned puppy.

Me, Jess, and Katrina try to control our breathing in our seat, blocking out the conversation Caitlyn and Sam are having.

"Maybe we should switch," Caitlyn says.  
"Yeah, me and Sam have the same name. I don't like that at all," Sam says, shaking her head.

"And Carlisle is old. And we both start with a C. Let's switch," Caitlyn says.

"Excuse me; are you implying that I like old guys?" Sam asks.

"Well, you did say that teacher was hott and he was like fifty," Caitlyn says.

Sam flashes her eyes, "He was not _fifty_!"

"Ugggghhhh let's just switch ok?" Caitlyn growls.

"Ok," Sam says.

"Yeessss," Caitlyn practically hisses.

"Hey Amber, I'm with Carlisle now ok?" Sam says, turning over in her seat.

"Fine."

The bus screeches to a halt. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest as we all stand up to leave the bus. The five of us practically fall over each other to get to the front, and eventually we do; from the sheer mad look in our eyes. We stumble onto the pavement, waiting impatiently for the rest of the kids to get off of the bus. We turn around and look at our sleeping arrangements for the next month. The school got us a pretty good place. We're staying in a hotel. Luckily, we all get our own rooms.

"Wow," Jess exhales.

"Pretty sweet," Caitlyn says.

"Even though we had to pay a lot," I answer.

"Well we are going away for a month for school," Sam says.

Katrina grins, "I can't wait to see what we can do here."

Mrs. Beauchamp calls off our names and instructs us to follow her. She leads us to the main lobby, where she decides to tell us the rules.

"You're all pretty old enough to take care of yourselves. Count yourselves extremely lucky that we're letting you go on this trip. Not many schools go away to another state and for a whole month, let alone in a hotel. You each get your own rooms. Boys don't think about going into the girls' hall and girls don't think about going into the boys' hall. You can all see each other when we go out. Speaking of which, you are not allowed to leave the hotel without the group. Don't wander around the hotel unless you want to get sued. For more information, make sure you read the rule books we're giving you now. Make sure you follow them, otherwise, you go home. Ok? I'm going to give you the keys to your rooms now. It's pretty late so go to bed. I don't want to hear any of you up. Your teachers and I have copies of your keys so keep that in mind. Ok, Alex. Come and get your key."  
Rule books are passed around and names are called. We each get a key and head for the girls' hall with our luggage.  
"Oh my God this is so exciting," Jess squeals.  
"Yeah, I know," I answer.

Our rooms are pretty close together. We each go into our separate rooms and unpack, and then indecisively come to my room.  
"I don't want to stay at the hotel tonight. I want to do something fun," Jess sighs.

"Me too," Caitlyn says.

"And me."  
"And me."  
"And me."  
"We need a break before we start our plan. We're going to be working hard for a month," I say.

"Definitely," Katrina says.

"Let's sneak out of the hotel," Sam suggests.  
"Yeah!" I agree.

We all dress up and meet back in my room.

I'm wearing my hair down straight and long down my back. So are Sam and Katrina. Megan, Jess, and Caitlyn are wearing their hair scrunched. We're all wearing extremely short skirts and we all stare at each other, thinking the same thing. Me, Sam, Caitlyn, and Jess are wearing halter tops. Megan and Katrina are wearing tube tops. Katrina and I never dress up. We stare at each other.  
"Hey, why are you wearing a skirt Katrina?" I ask.

"I don't know. Something told me to. Don't ever mention it!!" she glares at me, "Why are YOU wearing a skirt?"  
"I don't know. Same. I feel like I'm supposed to," I answer.

"Hmmm," Caitlyn muses, "GET A CAMERA!!"

Sam reaches into the purse hung on her shoulder, and at the same moment me and Katrina dive.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" we yell, knocking her over.

Sam screams, crashing onto the floor.

Me and Katrina get up quickly, brushing off our skirts, putting our hands on our hips. Sam gets up slowly, her hands in the air. She walks up to me and kicks me in the shin.

"Hey!"

Katrina runs up to her and bites her on the arm. Sam squeals. Caitlyn just sits there watching us, used to this.

"Hey, stop guys, we got to go," Jess pipes up.

"Ok," Katrina says, springing into action.

Sam rubs her arm, walking towards the door.

"Woo let's go!" I say, ready to party.

"Par-tay! Par-tay! Par-tay!" Caitlyn sings.

The hotel is fully lighted for the night owl guests, or the guests who aren't used to the time change if they came from far away. We sneak our way down the hallway, staying in what little shadows we can find. Mrs. Beauchamp's door is slightly ajar, and we see she is awake on her laptop. We run/tiptoe past as fast as we can and finally make it down the hall. Once we make it to the elevator we try to act casual, to lessen the chance of us being stopped and questioned. There is one other person in the elevator, a girl dressed like us. She takes a look at us and smiles.

"Sneaking out?" she asks.

Our eyes open wide.  
"Uhm…..yeah," Jess replies slowly.

The girl smiles again, wider this time.

"Me too. I'm heading over to the bar," she says calmly.

"A bar?" Sam asks.

"Aren't you too young?" I ask.  
She looks about the same age as us.

She laughs a little guiltily, "Yeah, but I can get in."

I look over at the others, "Do you think you can get us in too?"

"Oh, yes!" she says, excited, "My name's Kasey Elizabeth."  
"Amber."

"Jess."  
"Katrina."

"Caitlyn."  
"Sam."

"So, where's this bar?" I ask.

"It's a little far, so get used to your heels now. Not a lot of people go there. Well, yeah it's packed, but only certain people know about it. It's sort of like a private bar. My brother owns it," she explains.

"Oh," I say, realizing that this is how she's going to get us in.

"Sounds cool," Caitlyn says.

The bell rings when the elevator comes to a stop.

"Just follow me. I do this all the time," Kasey says.

She leads us at a casual walk, a little brisk, towards the kitchens. We go through and out the back.

It's extremely dark outside because there are only a few lampposts. But there are so many stars. It's gorgeous.  
"This way," Kasey Elizabeth says.

We follow her onto the side of the road and walk for about ten minutes. We reach an opening to a gigantic patch of woods where she leads us onto a trail.

"The members of the bar only know about this trail. They follow it there," she explains.

"Cool," I say.

We follow the trail for about another fifteen minutes when we start to see lights.

"There it is," Kasey points out.

"Woo!" Jess yells.

We all run down the rest of the path, stopping short once we reach the door, waiting for Kasey Elizabeth to lead us.

**I decided to put the bar part in the next chapter.**

**It was originally in this chapter. **

**So, five reviews and you get the next chapter )  
I do love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay

**Sorry for the delay.  
Been really busy, but I'm finally out of school!**

**I also had already written this chapter and the next but I lost it because my computer was being a complete wacko. **

**So, without further ado, CHAPTER 4.**

**CHAPTER 4**

As we walk through the doors shots of different colored lights blare all around. Music thuds in our ears and the sounds of talking drifts to us. A DJ stands in one corner and at the far back is a huge stage. The room is gigantic, with lavish furnishings, a bar, beautifully adorned tables, chandeliers and elevators leading to the floors above. It looks like more of a place where one would hold weddings than a bar. Kasey Elizabeth says that they do hold weddings and sweet sixteen's as well as Bar Mitzvahs and many other celebrations.

"WOOOOOO! We're gonna pppparrrrtyyyyy!" Jess screams.

We all stare at the scene before us, waiting for something to give us the push to run onto the dance floor and, well, dance.

Kasey gives a squeal and we turn away from the lights and the music to look at her. She gives a big sigh and walks forward. Then she stops, seeming to turn something over in her mind. She comes back, grabs mine and Katrina's hands, and continues on her path.

"Come on guys, wanna meet somebody?" she asks, breathless.

"Sure," I say.

We walk to a corner of the room where as people start to move I see the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He's staring at the middle of the dance floor where I instantly get jealous over a girl twirling elegantly.  
My heart is leaping in and out of my body. Kasey Elizabeth lets go of our hands and I whisper to the others.  
"Guys! It's Edward and Alice!"

Everyone has a weird glint in their eye. Madness, exhilaration, crazed. Our plan has to start now. As Kasey leads us to Edward, Katrina is getting bouncy and out of breath.  
"Calm down Katrina. We need to do this right," I whisper to her.  
Of course, Edward and Alice probably already know we're here. My brain pulses.  
"GUYS!" I whisper, "Don't think about the plan!"

They all nod, comprehending.

We slowly go forward, finally going to get to meet Edward. When we reach him, our beats stop.

"Edward, hi," Kasey sighs, "These are my friends. Amber, Caitlyn, Jess, Katrina, and Sam."

He turns his beautiful face away from the dance floor and towards us. He smiles gorgeously and we all sigh in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. But please excuse me, I think my sister needs me," he says oh so softly.

We all nod outrageously as he glides to Alice, who's waiting for him.

"Kasey that was Edward!" Caitlyn squeals.

She nods, "He comes here quite often."  
Once we get over Edward's awesomeness, which we don't really, we start to dance. The music pounds in our ears and we're having a great time. Caitlyn and Sam don't dance too much, since they're not really dancers, but the rest of us get them to dance a little. Finally we're too tired to dance anymore, and we go over to the bar with Kasey Elizabeth. Kasey's presence get us drinks due to her brother once again and we zit back r relaxing. Jess is talking to a couple of guys next to her, who're actually pretty hott. The rising of Jess's voice takes us away from our happy bubble though. We all turn towards her.

"No! You freaks! Get away from me!"

"Jess, what happened?" I ask.  
"That jerk just grabbed my ass and that other one just tried dragging me out of the bar!"

We all gasp.  
The guys had just been watching as she was explaining but now they walked up to us.  
"Hmm, maybe we can have some fun with all of you," he says with a sneer.  
Katrina gives a growl. Jess slaps him. Katrina jumps on the other guy and starts to bite him. Jess punches her guy in the face and I walk forward, kicking anything I can reach. Sam and Caitlyn watch on, not really the fighting type. Kasey runs toward the security booth, getting her brother. That's when things go downhill. The guy that Katrina was biting hits her in the back of the head, throwing her off him. He takes Jess off the other guy, while he takes a swing at me. But as all seems lost, a wave of heat surrounds us and we all look up.

"Let them go," he manages through his grimace.  
My heart starts beating wildly. MY JACOB! Sam is next to him.

Sam and Jacob tower over the two guys, but the guys still stand their ground.

"Jacob, leave these lowlifes to me. Get the girls out of here," he orders.  
"But –" Jacob protests.  
"Now," Sam says.  
Jake can't back down from an order. MY BETA.

He picks me up in his arms since my head had been spinning and I couldn't stand. He tells the others to follow him. We run out of the bar and into the surrounding woods.  
Once we had gotten a good distance away he asks where we're staying. He brings us back to our hotel where we sneak up into our rooms, wheeling about the night.

"MY JACOB SAVED US!" I yell.  
"AND SAM!" Caitlyn screams.  
"WE SAW EDWARD!" Katrina yells.  
"AND ALICE!" Jess and Sam scream in unison.  
We fall back in a huddle, going over what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody

**Okay, I know I must be really disappointing. I never update, and when I do, it's really short, and not that good.**

**To **_**try **_**and make up for all of the previous chapters, I'm going to make this chapter longer.**

**To tell the truth, I'm kind of losing interest in this fanfic.**

**I really forgot what I was going to do.  
I mean, I remember my overall plan, but the details; the details are what make a story good.**

**So, any suggestions? **

**R&R please.**

**And give me a reason to keep writing.**

CHAPTER 5

I feel like my whole body will combust at any moment. _Jacob! Jacob Black! Jake __**touched**__ me. He held me in his arms. He took me out of the bar and helped save my friends. Forget the plan for now, I'm just so happy._ I lay on the couch of our room, trying to remember how to breathe. After we had recapped what happened for the night, which took hours in our giddiness, I had slumped here, trying to get Jacob out of my mind. He still has his heart on Bella, and he probably doesn't even remember me. Back to thinking about the plan.

I call the others back into our room.

"Guys, I was thinking. If we're thinking about the plan, won't Alice see what we're going to do? I mean, remember in Eclipse? Victoria had to plan around Alice. She had to do quick moment decisions. Who knows? Maybe Alice already knows about our plan," I say, nervousness leaking into my voice.

"You're right," Sam squeaks, "She'll probably know by now, especially since we're planning on killing her."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill her then. Maybe that'll help our chances," Caitlyn comes in.

"NO! I WANT JASPER! THAT BIOTCH HAS TO DIE!" Jess screams, then in a softer voice, "I know I won't get him if she's alive. I know he wants her more than he wants me. The truth is; he doesn't even know I exist."  
Jess slumps down crying. I'm very surprised she actually admitted that. She's very into our cause, into getting Jasper. She always acts as though she already has him; we all do.

Katrina jumps up, having been surprisingly quiet, "And Alice will also know if we plan to kill Bella. Edward has her watching out for her. And we need to kill Bella, because if we don't; Amber, you won't get Jacob, and Amber, I won't get Edward. We might even need to kill Esmè and Rosalie. Maybe even Emmett."  
I shudder, thinking about killing kind Esmè, gorgeous Rosalie, and huge Emmett. There's no way this is going to work.

"So…,"Caitlyn starts, "We need to plan…without planning," she snorts, "Yeah, that's going to work."

"Wait, we're forgetting Sam and Caitlyn here…Ugh. We need to kill Esmè and Emily. Carlisle absolutely loves Esmè and Emily is Sam's soul partner. 'Cause, I was going to say, maybe we won't have to kill everyone if Sam and Caitlyn get the leaders to do what they want. So, we know we can't break up Esmè and Carlisle. We know we can't break up Sam and Emily. We know we can't break up Alice and Jasper. We know we can't break up Bella and Edward, and we know we can't get Jacob to _not_ like Bella. That means we have a definite hit list. Can someone get me a piece of paper?" I say.

"Wait," Katrina cuts in, "If we write a list, doesn't that mean that we have a definite future set in our mind? That means Alice will see it."

"She's already going to see it," I say, "because we already have a definite future set in our minds. She won't see clearly because we don't have a definite plan yet, but she'll see the hit list, and she'll mostly likely see us. We're going to have to risk it."

"What about," Caitlyn brings up, "What about if we honestly keep changing our minds, if we change our minds about killing them or not?"

"That might work," Sam agrees.

"Yeah, she'll only see flashes," Jess seconds.

"That's a good idea," I third.

"Definitely," Katrina fourths.

"So, how about, our plan right now, just to be safe, is _not_ to kill them?" I ask, "Caitlyn and Sam can try and get the heads to come over to our side. It most likely won't work, but it's worth a shot. And Alice probably isn't looking for anyone trying to steal Sam and Carlisle from Emily and Esmè,"

"Yeah," Caitlyn says, "I can say that I wanted to thank Sam for helping us tonight at the bar, and Sam can try and go back to the bar to see Edward and hopefully go to the Cullen's house where she can talk to Carlisle about medicine and saving people's lives and stuff. She can mention to Edward that she would really like to meet Carlisle because she heard about him at the hospital and about how generous he is."

"Sounds good to me. I think Sam needs to go alone with Edward, but I want to go thank Jacob, and that'd be okay seeing as I'd almost passed out and he helped me. Jess and Katrina, you guys should stay here to try and cover for us. Me and Caitlyn should go down to La Push in the day to try and find Jacob and mostly Sam, and Sam should go down to the bar at night, seeing as Kasey Elizabeth said that Edward goes there a lot," I say.

Katrina screams, "Sam is not going to be alone with my man!"

Sam makes a face, "He isn't even a man, he's a vampire, and I'm going to be there to see my vampire, Carlisle; not to get in with Edward."

"I'm going with you. I can say I want to meet Carlisle too," Katrina says.

"But Katrina, Edward's sort of shy. He won't feel comfortable around two girls talking to him. Maybe Sam has a better chance at getting to Carlisle if she goes alone, and we need to cover for her," Jess says.

Katrina sneers, "Fine. But watch what you do Sam!"

Sam nods. We all slip into bed, thinking about the next day, which is probably a bad thing considering Alice.

.

I wake up the next day to Jess's screaming.

"I want to see Jasper! If I go with Sam I might see him! And you know what, seeing Emmett wouldn't be that bad either. I really like him. Of course, I don't like Emmett as much as I like JASPER!"

"Yeah, I really like Emmett too," I reply groggily.

Sam, Katrina, and Caitlyn all nod in agreement.

"Maybe we can all share him," Katrina suggests.

Everyone makes a face at sharing, but it would only be best.

"Yeah, but you said it yourself Jess; Sam has to go alone. Edward's not really a people person," Caitlyn says.

Jess sighs heavily, "Fine, but I need to see Jasper! You guys got to see everyone else. Amber, you saw Jacob yesterday and you might see him today. He even held you! Katrina, you saw Edward at the bar. Sam, you're going to see Carlisle today hopefully, and Caitlyn, you saw Sam yesterday at the bar _and_ you're going to see him today."

"I know. I'm sorry Jess. It just doesn't go with the plan so far. But don't worry. You'll get to see him. Soon, you'll _have_ him," I say.

She nods, looking happy at the thought of having him.

"So me and Amber will go down to La Push and look around for Sam and Jacob and you guys need to stay here and cover for us," Caitlyn says.

I nod, "Yeah, say we're sick or something. And if they check on us, well, think of something."

Everyone nods their heads and turn in the directions of their clothes to get changed for the day. Caitlyn, Sam, and I take quite a longer time getting ready, seeing as we're on a mission.

.

About an hour and a half later, Caitlyn and I are in La Push, walking around, trying to be inconspicuous. Our eyes search for any of the big Quilette boys, Billy, or more importantly, Sam or Jacob. About half and hour in, we spot what we suppose should be Quil. My eyes threaten to pop out of their sockets.

"Quil!" I yell/ whisper at Caitlyn.

She nods, an amazed expression on her face. As we watch, Quil turns quickly to turn in our direction.

"He has sensitive hearing remember?" I ask/ whisper.

Caitlyn nods, "What should we do?"

"Well we need to ask him where Sam and Jake are," I say.

Caitlyn nods once again, and we take a deep breath, striding over to one of the boys of our dreams.

"Hey," I say once we reach him.

He turns around and gives us a smile, "Hey, what can I do for you ladies?"

"Well, I don't know if you know them, but we're looking for a Sam Uley and a Jacob Black. See, they helped us a lot last night, and we just wanted to thank them. Do you know them?" I explain innocently.

Caitlyn just stands at my side, not one for talking to guys she isn't comfortable with.

His face falls slightly at the mention of us coming to him for Sam and Jake and not him, but he quickly recovers his smile, "Yeah, actually I'm good friends with them. I think they're at Jake's right now. I can take you there if you like."

"That would be awesome, thanks," I say with a big grin.

He moves towards the middle of us, leading us in the direction I can only suppose is towards Jacob's house, "It's this way."

We continue to talk, him asking questions like if we'd seen the beach, and it was really cool. _QUIL! FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES! _Caitlyn answers when talked to, but otherwise she just follows. She's really not that good at talking to guys.

When we turn up to a driveway I start to get really excited. _WE'RE GOING TO JAKE'S HOUSE! _

"So, here's Jake's house. I'm pretty sure Sam's here," he says, opening the door for us.

We walk in and I have to try my hardest to repress a squeal. I see the ecstatic look on Caitlyn's face and know the same look must be on mine. I quickly try to compose myself. The house looks exactly like I imagined it.

"They must be in Jake's room," Quil says, leading us towards a door, knocking.

"YEAH!?" a voice shouts, and my heart leaps into my throat as I recognize it right away.

"I BROUGHT SOME VISITORS!" Quil replies, equal in loudness.

The door opens pretty fast, and my breath catches in my chest as I see –

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! **

**Couldn't help it. Tehehehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody

**Hope you liked the last chapter! I decided to put two chapters up, 'cause I'm really trying to make up for the other chapters.**

**CHAPTER 6**

When we turn up to a driveway I start to get really excited. _WE'RE GOING TO JAKE'S HOUSE! _

"So, here's Jake's house. I'm pretty sure Sam's here," he says, opening the door for us.

We walk in and I have to try my hardest to repress a squeal. I see the ecstatic look on Caitlyn's face and know the same look must be on mine. I quickly try to compose myself. The house looks exactly like I imagined it.

"They must be in Jake's room," Quil says, leading us towards a door, knocking.

"YEAH!?" a voice shouts, and my heart leaps into my throat as I recognize it right away.

"I BROUGHT SOME VISITORS!" Quil replies, equal in loudness.

The door opens pretty fast, and my breath catches in my chest as I see –

My heart convulses in my chest as I struggle to keep a straight face. I'm pretty proud of my self control. Still, I'm flushed, but it could be worse. Much worse. Caitlyn smiles hugely, looking as if she'll explode. She's trying to keep a straight face too. My eyes are on the floor, but I know. I know it's him. He's bare foot, and he has huge non-hairy feet, which is much to my liking. I don't like guys with hairy feet. I slide my eyes slowly upwards. He's wearing navy blue shorts and his legs are thin but extremely muscular. The muscles move as he shifts his weight. My eyes move slightly more upwards and there's his sexy chest, muscular, but not huge. Just the way I like it. My eyes reach his masculine chin, and then his perfect lips, and then his nose. Finally, I see his perfect brown eyes. Soft, a little bit of humor in them, and a little deep down, some agony. As he sees who his visitors are, his eyes start to dance. That makes me smile. _He's happy we came! _I pull my eyes back, to see the whole picture, and I try to keep my breathing regular. I love his hair; not too short, not too long. I love _him_.

When I gain my voice back I say, as casually as possible, "Hey. We just came to thank you and Sam. You really helped us last night."

He smiles, "No problem. Our pleasure. Hey, Sam, come here!"

A slightly older boy comes into the door frame, and he's exactly as I imagined him. I hear Caitlyn take in a breath.

"These girls just thanked us for last night!" Jake has a big grin on his face.

A smile creeps its way up Sam's face, "No problem ladies."

Caitlyn smiles, "We'd really like to get to know you guys. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't turn up to help us?"

Inside I glow; proud of my friend.

"Shouldn't be too hard for us to get to know two ladies such as yourselves," Sam says.

Jake looks around us, "Hey, thanks for bringing them Quil."  
Quil looks annoyed, "Yeah, well they were looking all over town for you guys."

Jake's eyes playfully go big, "No! Well we'll just have to give them a good time for their troubles won't we?"

My glow grows larger. We're going to hang out with Jacob! _Best. Day. Of. My. Freaking. Life. _

Caitlyn nods hugely.

"Okay, so why don't we go to my house. You guys can meet Emily," Sam says.

"That's his fiancé," Quil says behind us, trying to get us interested in him again. Caitlyn nods sadly at him.

But this is her job. She needs to get Emily out of the picture and herself in it.

"I guess we can meet Emily," she says quietly.

"That's not going to be fun for them," Jake says, "Fun for us, but they have nothing to do there."  
I nudge Caitlyn.

"No, I really want to meet Emily. She is so lucky to be marrying such a noble guy," Caitlyn says in a rush.

"Yeah, well, you can go ahead Caitlyn," I say, looking at Jake.

He smiles at me, "Yeah, me and this lady right here can hang out while you two go and see Emily."

"Amber," I reply.

"Nice name," Jake says.

Quil clears his throat behind us, "Jake has a huge crush on this girl named Bella."

Jacob looks down at the floor.

I do too, "Well that's a really pretty name. Is that her whole name? Or is it a nickname?"

"It's a nickname," Jake answers quickly, "Her full name is Isabella, but she doesn't like being called that."

"I really like that name, and her nickname. It's really pretty. What's her last name?" I ask, trying to grasp his attention.

I can't seem too needy, or jealous, and I need him to fall for me, and to get over her; but he doesn't need to know what's happening, and I really do like Bella's name; even though she's stealing my man.

"Swan," he answers.

"Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. I really like it," I say, and I do.

"Yeah," Jake says.

"You know, my full first name is Amber-Rose. Everyone just calls me Amber," I say.

"Wow, that's cool," Jacob says, smiling.

"Thanks," I answer.

"So," Quil starts, "Since you like Bella and all; I don't think it's very fair of you to give Amber here any false hopes. Maybe I should hang out with her instead."  
Jacob looks at me, "I don't know."

I quickly grasp at straws, trying to think of something, "Maybe we can all hang out."  
Jake nods, "Yeah, sounds good to me."  
He sounds enthusiastic even. Quil nods his contentment too.

Sam grunts, "So, I guess I'll go take Caitlyn to meet Emily now."

"Yeah, ok," Jake says, looking at Sam.

"Mhmm," Quil answers, his eyes still on me.

I reach over to Caitlyn and hug her, "Tell me all about her when you get back, 'k?"  
Caitlyn hugs me back, "Of course I will."

Her and Sam leave the house.

"So," I start, "What do you guys want to do?"

Quil shrugs. Jacob puts one arm across his chest, his other arm resting on top of it, and his chin resting on his fist; thinking.

"Do you wanna play Guitar Hero?" he asks.

"I love Guitar Hero!" I squeal.

Quil laughs, "Let's play then."

Jacob walks back into his room and Quil follows, so I follow too. Inside are a medium-sized TV with a Playstation 2 and five chairs surrounding it. I sit in the one in the middle, and Quil sits on my left. Jacob starts to hook up the guitar and the rest of the game.

"So," he says as he sits down on my right, "What do you wanna do? Co-op? Or Quick Play?"

"How about we do Quick Play so we can all play at the same time?" I ask.

"Sure, sure," he says, and I take in a breath.

Jacob grabs the guitar and starts the game first. He plays on Expert, of course. How perfect can he get? He plays three songs, and nails all of them. I cheer for him on all three, and Quil tries to make him mess up. When Jake finishes his songs, he leans over and gives me the guitar. I lean over the wide expanse of the humongous chair and take it. I press the red button, change the difficulty to Medium, and nail three songs too. Then I hand it over to Quil who also plays on Expert, being a werewolf with extra fast reflexes, and nails three songs too.

"So," Jake says, "I guess we're all pretty good at this."

"Yeah," I laugh, "I guess we are."

"Definitely," Quil agrees.

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask.

"Hmmm," Jake thinks, "Wanna play DDR?"

My face gets pale, "I'm not that good at that game. I mean, I've only played once, but I suck at it."  
Jacob laughs, "We don't have to play if you don't want to. 'Cause, me and Quil are actually AWESOME at it. But, it'd be fun to see you try it."

I look up at his face and his smile, and his laughter melts my heart.

"Sure," I breathe, "Fine, I'll try. But don't laugh."

"Where's the fun in that?" he smiles.

Quil's already laughing. Jacob goes to switch the game and hooks up two mats.

"I only have two, so we'll have to keep switching. But I guess you can keep playing and me and Quil'll switch every song," Jake explains.

"Okay," I answer.

The game starts up, and I do okay on Beginner, better than I did last time I played; but I still only manage to get a C. Jake and Quil get an A, of course. They had laughed at me the entire time, as I had slipped and fell loads of times, but I laughed along with them. When the game was over we all slumped back on the chairs.

Huffing Jake says, "Wow, you're almost as clumsy as Bella."  
I swallow hard at the mention of her, but maybe he'll like me if I remind him of Bella; not that I'm going to change for him.

"I'm a real klutz," I say, and it's true.

Jake and Quil laugh.

"Yeah, I think we saw that," Quil says.

We hear a knock on the door.

"YEAH!?" Jake calls.

"WE'RE BACK!" Sam answers.

Jake goes to open the door and in comes Caitlyn and Sam. I go over and stand next to Caitlyn. She meets me half way.

"Aw, you're going to leave?" Quil asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Sorry."

"Well," Jake says, "Maybe you guys can come over tomorrow."  
I smile, "I think that'd be pretty cool."  
Jacob smiles back, "Yeah, and you won't have to play video games all day. We'll do something else."

"Hey," I whine, "I like video games."

Jake starts to rectify what he said but I cut him off, "But I'd really like to do something else with you guys."

Jake smiles again, "Good. So, why do you guys have to leave so early? It's only 5:30."

Me and Caitlyn look glum.

I answer him, "Well, we snuck out. We actually snuck out to the bar too. We're on a field trip here with our school."

Jake and Quil laugh.

"Cool," Jake says.

"That's not that smart," Sam says, "You can't sneak away from your school. It's not right. Your parents trusted your teachers to take care of you."  
Caitlyn frowns at him endearingly, "Sam, if we hadn't snuck out we'd never have met you."  
Sam thinks for a moment and then smiles, "Yeah, that'd be pretty bad."

I smile, thinking of how the plan is working so far.

"Well," Jake says, "Do you guys think you can come tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," I answer, "Are you guys in high school too?"

I laugh inside, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just turned sixteen. We're in tenth grade," Jake answers.

"Awesome!" I say, "So are we."

Jake and Quil smile, but Sam frowns, looking at the floor.

"Well, we gotta go now," Caitlyn says.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Alright," Jake says, leading us out of the house.

"Do you think you girls'll be able to make it okay to wherever you're staying?" Quil asks.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," I answer.

They lead us out of the house, and we make our way back to the hotel. We creep up to our rooms, and find Jess, Katrina, and Sam waiting.

**So, I'm getting better at making the chapters longer, right?**

**R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry but I actually had this chapter lying around and I had no idea I hadn't posted it, so I hope you enjoy and please review! And please forgive me. Really short and a year late, but still here.**

CHAPTER 7

All three of them jump on us.

"How was it?"

"How were they?"

"Did you find them?"

"What did you do?"

"Were they awesome?"

"Was it just like the books?"

Millions of questions bombard us.

"It was awesome," I answer.

"_They_ were awesome," Caitlyn says.

"We found them. We actually found Quil first, and he brought us to Jake's house."

"I played Guitar Hero and DDR with Jake and Quil."

"And I met Emily and then walked around town with Sam."

"It was just like the books," we answer at the same time.

We all jump up and down.

"Yayyy," Jess squeals, "so what exactly happened?"  
I tell her about how we looked everywhere in town and finally found Quil, who was happy to see us, and how he lead us to Jake's house, and every word we said. Then I told them how we saw Jacob and Sam in Jake's room and our conversation. Then I told the m about my time at Jake's and Caitlyn picked off and started to tell us about her time with Sam.

"So," she giggles, "We walked over to his house, and he held my hand. He's such a gentleman. He didn't want me to trip or anything."  
She tells us her whole conversation with him and I'm proud of her, she did a good job.

"So the new got to Emily's, and his house, and she was just like in the books too! She had that scar and she was really pretty and really nice, and, well, they were really in love, but Emily said she was cooking for later and asked me if I wanted to help and I said that I wasn't that good at cooking and I'd probably mess the whole thing up. She said that the boys would probably eat anything and I said with my cooking they'd probably get sick, and then Sam asked if instead I'd like to see the town and I said yes and we talked and talked and I think I got him to like me a bit. Then we headed back to Jake's. Me and Amber said we had to go and Jake was like, why do you have to leave so early? And Amber told them that we snuck out and Sam wasn't too happy about that, but he got over it. And Amber asked them if they were in high school too and they said they were in tenth grade and Amber said that we were too and Sam wasn't too happy about that either but I'll make him get over it. It was amazing!"

We all had our girly fits and then helped plan for Sam's mission.


End file.
